In present-day film developers, the cutting device essentially comprises electro-magnets fast with the cutters, associated with cells detecting the presence of the film. Although this arrangement generally gives satisfaction from the technical standpoint, it nonetheless remains expensive and sensitive to outside influences. This solution cannot suit inexpensive automatic machines manipuated by inexperienced staff.
French Patent Application No. 87 14228 of Oct. 9, 1987 proposes a satisfactory solution from the mechanical standpoint, but in which positioning of the film is still too delicate for an inexperienced operator.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome these drawbacks.
It envisages a device of the type in question which ensures easy positioning of the reel of film to be developed, without employing a leader, which ensures good tightness of the assembly with respect to light and an automatic cut of the film at the end of unwinding. This device further enables an even inexperienced operator to prepare such positioning in advance outside the machine, which is translated by an appreciable saving.